Many electronic devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, portable media players, telephones) can be coupled to various accessories (e.g., printers, external storage devices, speakers) at various times during use. These electronic devices can have one or more ports for providing an electrical connection to these accessories. Each of these ports can be identified by an icon adjacent thereto (e.g., a static symbol representative of the type of accessory that can be coupled to its respective port).
One or more ports can be substantially similar to other ports such that it is difficult for a user to distinguish between the ports. Additionally, ports can be located on parts of an electronic device that may not receive adequate light for distinguishing between the different icons associated with the ports (e.g., ports and icons on the back of a computer display). Because of each of the factors discussed above, among others, a user can experience difficulty when coupling an accessory to a port.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electronic device that selectively adjusts icons based on the current state of the electronic device.